Se acabó
by AVAS98
Summary: Emma busca a Regina después del entierro de Robin, pero no se imagino como iba a terminar la visita. - Oneshoot


Los personajes y el programa no me pertenecen, son de sus creadores, dueños o apoderados.

La historia si es mía, así que espero sepan disculpar los errores ortográficos o cualquier otro error.

Acepto criticas constructivas y comentarios.

Espero disfruten.

* * *

Emma caminó hacia la puerta de la mansión blanca con el número Nº108 y propiedad de la alcaldesa de Storybrook y madre de su hijo. Golpeo, pero nadie abrió, tanteo la puerta y vio que estaba sin llave por lo que entró y la escena que se encontró no era la mejor, ni la más linda de ver.

La alcaldesa habia pasado la tarde en el cementerio, pensando y despidiéndose del llamado "rey de los ladrones", Robín Hood. Cuando el sol se empezó a ocultar volvió a su solitaria casa, donde, primero tiró y rompió un par de cosas y luego se sentó a beber su amada sidra de manzana y a llorar, pero claro ni eso podía hacer sin que esos charming's se enteraran, la observaran o se entrometieran y el hecho de que Emma este mirándome a unos metros de distancia no hace sino fomentar esa idea. La rabia que la acompañaba desde la muerte de Robin aumento con solo verla acercarse, por lo que levanto la mano y le hizo una seña para que se detuviera.

 **\- No te acerques Emma, no te quiero cerca de mí, ni a ti, ni a tus padres, ni a nadie relacionado contigo que no sea Henry. No te odio, ni a nadie de tu familia, pero desde hoy vamos a ser como una pareja divorciada que solo se intercambia los niños, además de claro sheriff y alcaldesa, pero nada más. Ya no más. –** dijo con rabia y acompañada de lágrimas que ya no sabía si eran por la ira o el dolor, pero no las podía detener.

 **\- Regina, escucha, sé que estás enojada y que te duele, pero… -** comenzó a decir, pero Regina no la dejo continuar.

 **\- No Emma, no. Se acabó. Te seguí al mismo infierno, pero como dije ya no más. Tú fuiste tras tu "verdadero amor" –** exclamo haciendo las comillas con sus dedos **– porque te sentías culpable y lo querías a tu lado. Ibas a ir sin importarte nada, que nuestro hijo quedara sin madre, que sintiera que lo abandonabas, que tus padres quedaran sin su hija, que StoryBrook quedara sin su salvadora o que yo… No te importo nada, como tampoco te importo que tus padres pensaran en seguirte, con la posibilidad de n volver y dejar a Neal sin padres, huérfano, como un día lo fuiste tú, o que nuestro hijo se tirara de cabeza a la aventura porque no te iba a abandonar, cuando TÚ sabias lo peligroso que era y que él podría ser hoy en sepultado. No te importo nada, fuiste egoísta, más incluso que yo al ir tras de ti, sabiendo que Robin me iba a acompañar y que probablemente yo no lo iba a poder proteger. Tu seguiste a tu verdadero amor, yo te seguí a ti y Robin a su ala gemela, pero tu Emma no perdiste nada. Ronald se quedó sin padres y Robin se quedó sola con Zelena (quien, por cierto, también perdió a su verdadero amor) y nunca llegara a conocer a su padre, incluso hay un montón de hombres ahora para nada felices sin líder en un mundo que no conocen, y eso Emma, eso es tu culpa, tanto como mía. Así que no te quiero tener más cerca de mí. Ahora tengo que cuidar de dos niños sin padre, además de mi hijo y esa va a ser mi prioridad. Ya no te voy a seguir, ni ayudar, ni a cuidar tu espalda. Se acabó. –** Para este punto ya no era solo la morena la que lloraba sino también Emma que recién ahora se chocaba de frente con la magnitud, el peligro y el costo de su acto "heroico". Su madre haba estado a punto de morir, como también su padre, y todos los demás.

La rubia escucho cada palabra, pero aun así intento una vez más que Regina no se alejara de ellos, de ella, porque esa morena era muy importante para ella, como también la que la había salvado más de una vez.

 **\- Por favor Regina, escúchame**

 **\- ¡Basta Emma! –** gritó, deteniéndola de golpe – **Años trate de revivir a Daniel y cuando no pude me vengue de quien creía lo había, indirectamente, matado, arrebatándome así mi final feliz, pero cuando lo vi de nuevo, cuando lo recupere y vi que era peligroso para mi hijo, como para los demás, fue mi mano la que lo atravesó, arranco su corazón y lo destruyó, porque era lo correcto, porque no quería dañar a nadie, pero tú fuiste al infierno, al mismísimo inframundo y nos arrastraste contigo aunque era peligroso. Sé que fue nuestra elección seguirte, pero también, fu tu elección ir en un principio sabiendo que tus padres y Henry no soportarían perderte otra vez, como tampoco yo soportaría perderte, porque si Emma, tu seguiste a tu amor verdadero y Robin a su alma gemela, pero yo te seguí a ti, a la única persona que de verdad creyó en mí, que me salvo de la oscuridad, literalmente, y que de a poco me fue enamorando –** la salvadora se quedó de boca abierta, totalmente en shock, con el corazón latiéndole rápidamente, sin poder decir nada, aunque tampoco Regina le dio tiempo porque enseguida siguió hablando **– Pero sé que el amor, a veces, no es suficiente, por eso y por todo lo anterior, basta. –** Terminó de decir, extendiendo sus manos y con la cara roja, bañada en lágrimas.

Lo siguiente que supo Emma fue que estaba en su cama y Henry la estaba despertando, para informarle que su madre le había informado a él y a sus abuelos de su decisión, la cual él pensaba llevar al pie de la letra y obligar a que los demás las siguieran. El chico ya no iba a permitir que su madre sufriera.

La salvadora se enteró que esas reglas consistían en no ver, ni hablar, ni saber nada relacionado con ellos, al menos que tuviera que ver con Henry o con algo relacionado con la alcaldía, por cualquier otro tema no tenía la más mínima intención de tratar con ellos o acerca de ellos. También descubrió que la orden iba a ser aplicada por la alcaldesa, a la cual su hijo le había preguntado que pasaba si algún día se encontraba en Granny's o en algún otro lugar o veía o escuchaba hablar de su familia, a lo que ella respondió que se retiraría de forma cortes o intentaría cambiar de tema, pero lo que había quedado más que claro era que ella iba a cortar cualquier tipo de relación que los uniera a no ser Henry y el trabajo y que el chico estaba de acuerdo en aceptar todo eso para que su madre no sufriera más. Por lo que comprendió que en realidad se acabó.


End file.
